Here We Go Again
by Mystical Nights -emily
Summary: Max runs into Carlisle while he is feeding. What happens when thier families meet? rated T for some bad language I forgot to change. Romance Chaos and action ensue!


**This is my first story and I hope you like it. All of the characters belong to James Patterson and Stephenie Meyer. Please be harsh. I don't want to have a sucky story and think it is okay. If I get a lot of reviews I will write more but If I am not getting a lot of feedback I will write a smaller story. I will finish it no matter what. Also this is after Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports and Breaking Dawn. It is about six years after Breaking Dawn but only one or so after Saving the world and other extreme sports. (Only because I don't like the fourth and fifth max ride books)**

**Hope you like it!**

**-emily**

Chapter 1 things happen at night Nessie POV

I love the night. It is the time I feel most like myself.

I was out for a run and had started to feel cold so I started back home. We live in Anchorage Alaska now and we each had our own small home. This was the first time I was able to live in a house with Jacob. I was eighteen; okay six but Carlisle said I had the maturity of a person around the age of eighteen. Jacob and I had never lived together before Even though we've changed towns twice since I was born. This was the third town I'd lived in.

I was close enough to our group of houses that I could see Carlisle and Esme's. They lived about 10 miles away from us. Each of the houses were about a mile apart and ours was the furthest east. Emmet and Rosalie lived closest to us. They were loud, and that is all I really want to say about what we hear from them.

Shit! I was home and I could hear Jake pacing back and forth. I thought he would still be asleep when I got back. He worries way too much about me. It got annoying but I loved him and that was just one thing, I mean I know I have a ton more things that he probably can't stand that I do but he doesn't say anything about them so I don't say anything about him being overprotective.

I came in and smiled at him. At first he scowled like he was mad but after a while he smiled back like an owner that can't stay mad at their dog. Which was kind of ironic seeing as he was the dog. Not that I acted like I owned him but it was just kind of weird.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep so I went for a run." I said in a small voice hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"Next time leave a note. Okay?" He said in a sweet voice.

"Fuck!" I cursed under my breathe but I knew he heard. "I forgot to put it out. It's in my pocket." I reached into my jeans and pulled out a now crumpled sort of smeared note. He laughed as I unfolded it.

"What are we going to do with you?" He laughed.

"Well if you are that sick of me you could send me off with Quil next time he comes to visit. You know what that sounds nice. I could go babysit Claire while Quil was needed, go fishing with Charlie and Billy on the weekends….." If he needed something to do with me I'd want that. It sounded easy. And warm compared to this place.

"Or," He snarled. "I could teach you a lesson…." He finished while pulling me towards the bed.

"I think I like your idea better." I gasped as he slammed his mouth against mine.

*That Night*

"God Max, its freaking freezing out here." Iggy yelled from inside the tent we had made out of the tarps we had.

"Yeah Iggy I know, try it out here! If you're so cold cuddle up next to Gazzy and shut up!"

"You know Max I hate your voice." Fang said.

"Why do you hate my voice?" I asked in a puzzled tone wondering if he was going somewhere with this.

"Well its making us stay in Alaska. And it's like 20 below!

"Oh that voice?"

"Well Yeah that voice! Did you think I meant the sound of your voice?" Then he started laughing and I was very confused.

"What?!"

"Just the thought that I would hate anything about you is just…. hard to think about."

"Oh." How is that hard to think about? I will never know Fang. "Well what was I supposed to think?!" I questioned defensively. Then he started laughing! "What is so funny?"

"Sorry just the way you said that." He said quietly. I could hardly hear him and I was right by him.

We were outside on the side of the tent that blocked the strong wind. We were both on watch. The voice said we didn't need to be but we felt safer this way. About a week ago the voice said we needed to go to Alaska. I was pissed. I hate the cold. Well it was part of my mission so we bought coats, hats, gloves, snow boots, blankets, gloves, thermal cups and tarps. Why did we get tarps you ask? Well Walmart doesn't sell tents in the winter! So we had to get tarps and stakes to set up. It was freakin heavy too. Which made me hate the idea even more. I had no clue what we were supposed to do but I had to go to Alaska.

Anyway Fang and I were outside when the wind switched directions and blew a pile of snow big enough to cover an eraser on top of Fang. He broke our weird silence by laughing, I joined in and helped him get brushed off. When I had finished fang looked into my eyes and wraped his arms around me. He pulled me closer and buried his face into my neck. My brain short circuited and I froze up when he did this. He must have felt it.

"Max please don't do this….. I ugh I… . . Max I love you." With that I shot up mumbled a few incoherent "I have to go's" and flew away. I tried not to look back knowing that would make it worse. But I am stupid and I did. Boy did that make me feel like shit.

Fang never showed emotion. Never. So when I saw his face I was shocked. It was the deepest sadness I had ever seen.

**So do you like it? Review!**

**Thank you for reading. Sorry it's not the best tell me what you don't like and what you do!**

**~emily**


End file.
